Bad Connections
by Tattooed Wings
Summary: Fang's gang meets Lea, who just escaped from the School, but why does Maya hate her so much? Lea doesn't know it but she just might be Max's long lost twin. Weird connections are made between Maya, Max, and Lea, and strange things start to happen.
1. Finding Them

**A/N: HI! I know I really shouldn't be writing another fanfic but that's what happens when I get an idea. I'm sorry that I haven't posted any chapters for For the First Time and Brought Together, Forced Apart well that's because those are on a computer at a different house, yeah I'm on a vacation. :) But that also means I have nothing to work on, hence the new fanfic. **

**ANYWAY! Please R and R and yeah...so ENJOY! :) Oh and I sadly don't own anything Maximum Ride related, I'm not James Patterson, I'm a girl, he's a boy. Okay so I obviously (sadly) didn't write Maximum Ride. But I _do_ own this plot! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Lea's Pov<em>

It's been a whole _24_ hours since I've been under the 'care' of the School. I've been free for an _entire_ day, but that also meant that someone has been looking for me for a day and they've gotten closer to finding me.

They said that I was the clone that failed, the _mistake_. Was it really _my_ fault for being alive? No, it was theirs, and yet they still blame it on me. It's always my fault to them. They also said I was the twin that died but suddenly woke up. So what was I? I don't know, go ask my 'creator'.

They didn't mean to let me escape, no, I was just in the right place at the right time. They were setting free a bunch of the latest erasers to go hunt a 'Flock'. I don't know what that is but I know that it's important. They sent all the new erasers, no training or tests. Just the one thought on their mind: _Kill the Flock. _Kill the Flock. _Kill the Flock. _Kill the____ Flock. Horrible right? Well it's better than them being set on killing me. It gives me a chance to be free for a while, even if it's only a day.

Right now I was in a mall, filled with witnesses just in case an unwanted 'friend' shows up. I fingered a t-shirt that said 'Fly' written over and over again, some faded others bright and flashy, on the back there was a pair of black and white angel wings. It was perfect for me, but too obvious. If I wore that I would practically be begging to be found. No my wings weren't black and white, they were blackish brown with gold and white speckles. Yes I said _wings_. But they were still wings, still perfect. Something I'd never be. I let out a small sigh, if my mother (if I had a mother) wasn't chosen to be experimented on then I wouldn't be here, running from half wolf-half men, and _no_ I don't mean something like Jacob the werewolf you people see on _Twilight. _No I mean the experiments that are made to kill, are pure hunters, and love a good chase. No they don't fall for girls that are dating sparkling men. No they would most likely kill both of them. They're just lean, mean, killing machines.

I was in Macy's, loitering around, wasting my time. I looked up when someone opened the door. I kept on doing this, jerking at every sudden movement, tensing when someone passed me, until I finally got tired of freaking out over nothing. "Um, excuse me..." said a little girl that looked around seven. She had her red hair in two pig-tails. I didn't mean to let some steam out on her, but she was just in the right place at the wrong time, if that makes sense. You see it's right for me, wrong for her.

"WHAT? What the hell do you want? GOD! Can't a girl shop in peace without a freaking idiot ruining EVERYTHING!" I yelled at the girl, she was near tears, but I was feeling better. Yeah, making little innocent, _perfect_, unharmed kids cry makes my day! Please, note the sarcasm. "What the hell are you looking at?" I yelled at the person staring at me.

"I-um-I'm sorry, miss," the little girl sobbed.

"Get the hell out of here," I muttered letting out a calming breath.

The little girl nodded, trying to hold back tears, "I-I'm..." but she just ran off, rubbing her small hands over her eyes, trying to wipe away her tears. I pressed my right palm into my eye, trying to forget about what I just did. I probably just ruined that girls perfect day, well who freaking cares? My life is ruined because some idiot wanted to try to make a kid with wings, because some stupid guy wanted to ruin thousands of kids lives! "UGH!" I screeched and realized I was getting _way_ too much attention. I growled under m breath and stomped over to the exit leading deeper into the mall. I was storming through the mall, past the food court, until I found a bathroom. I checked all the stalls and when I was satisfied that no one was there I locked the actual bathroom door and leaned against it. I slowly slid to the bottom, trying to contain my emotions. I usually have all my emotions in check, but that little girl just ruined everything. I could feel her sadness, how scared and lost she was. "Stupid scientists," I muttered taking ten controlled breaths until I felt calm and collected. I was usually able to keep my powers off, it was one of the handy things they gave me, but when I was super scared, tense, or worried everything I built collapses, all the walls I ever built break. Also when I'm near other mutants. "No," I whispered, the little girl _couldn't_ have been a big scary eraser... you never know. The scientist probably found a way, that's just how sick they are. Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door.

"YO! I gotta PEE! Open this fucking door!" Someone yelled. I slowly got up and unlocked the door. The girl had long wavy red hair, she didn't resemble the little girl at all, and ugly moss colored eyes. "Bitch," she muttered, storming past me. I just brushed that off and took advantage of my powers... Okay maybe I didn't brush that off, but hey she got what she deserved. As she was storming into the biggest stall, just as she was turning to sit on the toilet (I know this because I could see her feet) I made water suddenly appear right next to the toilet, so during her quick escape she tripped and fell on her butt. Her long red hair falling into the dirty toilet water. "AHHHHHHH EW! EW! EW! EW! EW!" She screamed, jumping out of her stall, trying not to touch her hair. I slipped out of the bathroom and and walked back to the food court. Yes, I do have powers, quite a few actually. I'll tell you later, it's better when it's a surprise. But one of them is being able to make things appear, if it's really big then it won't last long, but if it's small or a liquid it will usually last forever. However long forever may be.

I went one of those directory things to find Hot Topic, I heard a group of goth kids (**A/N: You do NOT, I repeat, do NOT have to be goth/emo to shop at Hot Topic**) talking about how awesome the band tee's are and I wanted to check out their hair extensions.

"Hot Topic, Hot topic..."I whispered, searching for it on the map. "Ah! Hot TOPIC!" I said a bit loudly. Who cares? In the end, you're just going to judge me so WHATEVER! I walked around, up and down the elevators before I actually went to Hot Topic, I just had that horrible feeling that someone was watching me, that someone was following me, just waiting for the right time to pounce...

* * *

><p><em>Fang's Pov<em>

"Guys come on, hurry it up!" I hissed impatiently, running a hand through my long hair. It was in the way more often, it definitely needed a cut.

"Gosh, Fang, you need to learn how to shop, they're having a _35%_ off sale, I mean who can pass that up?" Star asked holding up a long-sleeves shirt against herself, roughly estimating if it would fit.

"Me," Holden, Ratchet and I agreed in unison.

"God you guys are kill joys you know that right? You're really ruining our day," Maya commented, leaning against the nearby wall.

"Proud to be one," I muttered, crossing my arms, waiting for the girls to finish their little shopping spree, one that could wait till I was gone. Suddenly a little red headed girl, _like Lissa_ I thought to myself, came running down the isle crying.

"Whoa there," Kate said sweetly, stopping the girl with two out-stretched arms.

"Sh-sh-she... I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry... I-I-I di-did-didn't know," the little girl sobbed.

"What didn't you know?" Kate soothed, rubbing the girls back reassuringly. But before Kate got any answers the little girl ran off again.

"What was that all about?" Star asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Who knows," Maya muttered peeling herself from the wall. "Let's go, come on guys." Just seconds ago she wanted to stay and now she wants to go? I followed her train of sight and saw a girl with long, straight dark brown hair. She was pressing her eyes, and groaning.

"Okay, I got to use the bathroom, let's go," Kate added, taking off down the way the little girl went.

"There's a food court on the way to a bathroom. I'm starved," Holden added, following Kate. Ratchet and Star followed.

"What's up?" I asked her. She looked at me, then shook her head.

"That girl..."

"Yeah?"

"She looks like..."She trailed off, staring at the girl. She shook her head again, "Never mind, it's nothing." And with that she walked off, following the others. I turned one more time and looked at the girl, I mean looked _for_ her, but she was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Lea's Pov<em>

Well those kids were right, they really did have pretty awesome band-tees. I looked at all of them, but I liked the Hollywood Undead, Paramore, and another one that had Gir and the poke doom on it. I walked around and found the CD matching the brown _Hear Me Now_ t-shirt and the _Monster_ CD matching the Paramore t-shirt. I really wanted the Hear Me Now T-shirt, but well, I was broke, not that that was stopping me, I could make the fifteen bucks appear if I wanted it, but they didn't have my freaking size, like they ever did. Also money usually disappears two days later. I never understood that, and I probably never will.

The over happy cashier squealed, "HI!" Just like she always did when someone came in, except no one ever answered.

"Uhh, hey," said a deep male voice. I could practically see her smile wider (if that was possible) not because I looked at her only because the room seemed to get brighter.

"How y'all today?" she pressed, happy that someone finally answered her. I bet he that he regrets answering.

"Fine, I guess," muttered a more serious male voice.

"Yo, Maya can you go look for that _Nirvana_ t-shirt?" asked another boy voice, only his was younger, more childish (**A/N: I'm sorry, I forgot how Holden talked and acted**).

"What do I look like? A maid? Don't answer that," Maya hissed.

"Fine, but I'm just saying, you'd be a really awesome one," The boy replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Go get it yourself, Holden," she exhaled, "I'm going to go find a Flyleaf t-shirt."

"OMG! Look at _that_!" squealed another voice. "It's GIR!" I kept my back to them, trying not to attract any unwanted attention. (**A/N: My friend actually did that and we had a little war on what Gir was and how awesome he was. All the guys were against us girls**)

"Okay, what the hells Gir?" asked the deep male voice from earlier.

"OHMYGOSH! FANG! How can you _not_ know?" said the girl.

"I'm not you, Star," the boy, Fang, replied in an easy tone.

"UGH! I bet even Ratchet knows who Gir is!" This Star girl cried.

"Sorry, Star, but I don't. Is it that odd green thing?" Ratchet replied.

"UGH! GIR IS _NOT_ ODD!"

"Awkward..." muttered Maya.

"Ummm, sorry to disappoint you, but he kinda is..." said Holden.

"UGH! NO he's NOT! He's a robot in disguise! An adorable one at that!" I was sadly looking at the Invader Zim stuff right now so of course, she asked for my opinion while I was leaving. "You, hey, yeah you."

"What?" I replied hiding any trace of fear and actually passing for someone that was really bored.

"Do you know Gir?" I nodded, "He's that little robot that was made from trash-"

"HE'S NOT TRASH!"

I sighed, "No _he's_ not but his _brain_ is."

The others laughed, even the Fang guy. "UGH! You suck!"

"Thanks, you too," I said brushing past her. But right before I left I heard the Ratchet guy mutter really quiet, so quiet that any other normal human couldn't hear him, but I wasn't any normal human, "Wasn't that the girl from Macy's?"

"Yeah,_ it_ was," hissed Maya. What's her problem? What did I ever do to her? And I am NOT an _it_, I've been called that for too long...

* * *

><p><em>Lea's Pov<em>

Around ten minutes after I saw those kids, I ran into them...again. "Hey! You're that girl that hates Gir!" said the blond girl from before, Star, I think was her name.

I sighed, "And you're the girl with a huge obsession of Gir!"

She frowned but stayed quiet. In that one second I went past them, something about them screamed 'DIFFERENT' and 'STAY AWAY'. "Hey, wait!" said that male voice, Fang.

"Fang, what the hell are you doing?" hissed Maya. I stopped and turned them to see Maya grabbing Fang's arm and hissing in his ear.

"Yeah?" I asked. Oh my god, what the hell was _I_ doing? I waited for him, any of them really, to say something, _do something_, anything really. "Umm, okay, later," I muttered and walked away again.

"Yo! Wait!" the Ratchet dude yelled. I let out an annoyed sigh.

"What, now?" I demanded.

They all huddled together and I only heard a few words, "Come on...she's...scared...dead...no...hell no...why...go to...damn, I didn't think...no...why...no freaking way...fine!" I sighed, just about to leave when the Fang guy said.

"So uh, I'm Fang..."

"So?" I asked.

"I'm Ratchet," said Ratchet with a smile.

"Maya," the brown/blond haired girl muttered, crossing her arms, and avoiding my gaze.

"Holden at your service, madam," Holden added with a horrible British accent.

"I'm Star," she said in a bored voice, what happened to being the peppy and loud one?

"And I'm Kate," said an Asian girl, with a sweet smile, she seemed nice. But I don't remember her from Hot Topic... (**Kate was Asian right? I forgot**)

"Sup' I'm..." wait why was I telling them? Who cares, I'm not going to know them 24 hours from now anyway, "Lea."

"Hey," Maya replied, she looked like she wanted to rip my arms off and beat me with them until I die. Why the hell does she hate me already? I don't even know the girl!

"What do you want?" I finally asked.

They all looked at Fang like he was their all time supreme ruler (please note the sarcasm). Maya sighed angrily and turned to face me, "We know what you are." I took a step back.

"What?" I asked, trying to not show any fear. I was _not_ scared of _her_, no, I could snap her in half if I wanted to, I'm stronger than her.

"Look, okay, we know about it all, everything, we'll tell you more later, but can we please get the hell out of here? This place is creeping me out." I stayed where I was.

I slowly took a step back, "Umm, I have somewhere to be, and..." But I just turned on my heel and quickly walked away from there, trying to find a really crowded store.

"Nice going," hissed Fang from far behind me.

"Hey! You guys were staring at her freaking her out even more, I just told her what you guys were thinking."

"You weren't supposed to scare her," he almost screamed. "Star," He added and I turned to see her nod. I looked forward and saw a _Jamba Juice_. I quickly went in there, only to see a smiling Star in front of me. Great.

"OMG! Lea! I haven't seen you in forever! Remember me, from Summer camp?" she asked throwing her arms around me, like I really _was_ her long lost friend. "I'm starved, let's eat, or should I say drink?"

I turned on my heel and exited, only to run into Ratchet. I growled under my breath. Why can't life be nice to me, for once? Just once, I want things to go _my_ way. "God, Ratchet, don't scare the poor girl," Kate muttered pushing him away from me. I took a step away from them, knowing that I have a pretty good chance to get away, _if only I can distract them... _

"What do you mean? I should be the one that's scared, some girl just came running a me, and you're comforting her?" he joked. She just blew a stray piece of hair away from her face. My mind was racing, my heart beating like a hammer, my pulse in paces-I'm a runaway train.

"Sooo, why don't we ummm," Kate looked around at all the staring eyes. "Go to the car."

"What c-" Star was about to ask.

"Shut up," hissed Maya. Kate slipped her arm under mine and dragged me after her. She was _freaking strong_, like I'm usually stronger than the best eraser on steroids, but she was even stronger! I considered screaming, but if I get these people alone, I can take off and I'd be free.

"Listen, okay we know about-"

"SHUT UP!" I hissed, trying to pull away from her, and I almost did it, but Fang was already by my side. "You people suck." A small smile played on his lips. Forget him, I'm trying to piss them off and I'm the one getting pissed. I looked forward at the janitor putting away one of those 'CAUTION! WET FLOOR!' signs. _Guess they _thought_ it wasn't wet._ We were just about to pass the area when suddenly water appears, out of _nowhere_, right in front of Kate. Hmm, I wonder how that happened... Losing balance she grabbed my arm harder, and brought me down with her. Damn, that plan backfired. I really need to plan these things better. The others just started laughing at us. Kate and I glared at all of them.

"They are going to pay," Kate hissed standing up, and walking away with her head held high with the little dignity she had left. _Stupid Ratchet, _Kate thought in her head. Yes, I can read/ control minds, I do, very much, enjoy that power. I stood up too following Kate numbly, thinking about a way to embarrass Ratchet like I did just now for me and Kate. Wait, why the hell am I following her? I'm free, I should be running away right-

Of course Star and Maya have to go and rain on my parade by taking one of my arms. I looked at Kate, way up ahead, and thought about revenge. It would be fun, but _why_? I'm not their friend, I'm not their 'buddy' or their anything. No I'm the person they took hostage. "So how are we going to get home?" Kate suddenly turned around and asked.

"The same way we got here," Fang called back to her. She waited for us, arms crossed, a pissed look on her face.

"I'm taking a cab," she muttered. The others laughed, again, and she added, "I'm taking Lea with me."

"Whoa there, I'm not going anywhere with you people," I added, but I doubt anyone really cared, or heard, me.

"Kate, come on, don't tell me you're still mad that we laughed at you," Ratchet commented. _Man, she needs to learn to take a joke,_ he thought.

"Okay, I'll go with Kate," I added louder. They all stopped, and stared at me. Maybe I can knock her out and ditch the cab.

"Don' tell me _you're_ mad that we laughed," Ratchet added, mouth gaping open.

I pulled my arms free and crossed my arms, glaring at him. "Fine," Fang said, "you know where to go, right?"

"No shit, Sherlock," Kate muttered, "I live there, don't I?"

"Just asking," he said, putting his hands up in surrender.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me across the huge parking lot waiting for taxi, the entire time the eyes of her family glued to our heads like the moment they looked away we'd disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me! I know that some characters may be OOC but I haven't read the series since Angel came out so I don't really remember how most of them acted...<strong>

**R&R THANKS!**

**Maximum Forever**

**~Fly on~**


	2. Body Guards

**A/N: Okay, I just need to say that Max and the flock aren't going to pop up a lot until like later chapters. THANK YOU maxtotheride021 for your idea of the really awesomely powerful Max, I added that in because I thought that would really fit the story. Don't you? And DarkCorner thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own anything Maximum Ride related. But I do own this plot and Lea. So that's good :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Fang's Pov<em>

Okay it's been an hour and the girls still weren't back. We couldn't exactly leave to find them, they could be anywhere by now. "Dude, I told you that sending them off would only end in trouble," Ratchet comments, getting on my nerves, and apparently Star's as well.

"Shut the hell up, Ratchet, all you did was sit back and watch them leave."

"Star, I thought you were on my side."

"There is no side to it, the girls are missing and it's no ones fault," she sighed, rubbing her forehead with her hand.

"Well, it's kind of Fang's fault for not insisting someone to follow them, or even persuading them to stay," Holden added. What? Okay, I get it, I'm the leader, I make the decisions. But that doesn't mean all of my decisions will be right.

"Do you think she would've come with us after we scared her?" Maya asked, from the corner.

"Okay, I see you're point but-" Holden said.

"No freaking _buts_ about it, what's done is _done_, we just have to hope that the School didn't take them and they're just being bitches and making us worry," Star said, making Holden stay quiet. I got up and wen to the kitchen to make myself a sandwich, not noticing Maya follow.

"Did you know?" she asked after a long period of silence, she looked really sad and...scared.

"Know what?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb you idiot," she hissed, but then with the same tone she started with,"did you know that she would be there?"

I stayed quiet, of course I knew, "Yeah."

She glared at me, "Why did you do it?"

"Because, she was like any of us, alone-"

"She's not like you guys," she hissed. "And you're stupid if you can't see that."

"Then I guess I'm an idiot."

"God, Fang, let it go, let _her_ go. _We_ don't need her and _she_ definitely doesn't need _us_."

"Maya, why do you care so much?" I asked.

She glared at me for a second, obviously thinking of her words very carefully, "Because I do, okay? Why can't you see that she doesn't want to be here?"

"She hasn't even gotten here!"

"Exactly! She's not here, she's not going to come!"

"You don't want her here, so why do you care that she's not going to come!" Okay I was lost in this argument, but I sure as hell was not going to back down now.

"UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Maya yelled, "GOD! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT SHE SHOULD _NOT_ BE HERE?"

"Maya, _YOU_ should just accept that she's going to be _HERE_!" My voice got louder and louder with every word, and that wasn't like me at all.

"You two fight like a married couple," said a smug voice. _Lea_.

Maya glared at Lea, "Go to hell," she muttered before storming out of the room.

"I've already been there and back, baby," she called over her shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Kate's Pov<em>

"Come on," Lea whined from the seat beside me.

"NO!" I repeated for the hundredth time.

"Come on, live a little!" Lea pleaded, twining her fingers together and jutting her bottom lip out.

"UGH! FINE!" I shouted, noticing the cab driver staring at us weirdly.

"TO THE BEACH!" Lea screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I muttered trying not to smile. Lea had this weird way of being able to make you smile, or even scream and shout. She was really...different. Like, something about her was... I don't know, she was just better to have around than Maya, Star, Holden, Fang, and Ratchet-especially Ratchet. She leaned forward and told the cab driver to go to the nearest beach...one hundred miles away. It may not seem like a lot, but we stayed in the same spot for fifteen minutes because of traffic.

"I told you this was a bad idea," I said, shaking my head.

"Party pooper," Lea muttered crossing her arms.

"It's about a ten minute walk," the cab driver said. I looked at Lea's sparkling eyes. _Oh no.._. She definitely had something up her sleeve. She smirked at me at, knowingly.

"Okay, we'll walk," and with that, she paid the guy and jumped out o the car. I followed her, trying to keep up. Lea grabbed my arm and dragged me into a dark alley.

"What the hell?" I hissed to her.

She grinned at me with a crazed look in her eyes. "He said it was a ten minute walk right?" I slowly nodded, not knowing how this was going to end.

"Yeah, why?"

Her evil smile got wider as she placed her hands on my shoulders, _oh crap!_ "You're in for the ride of you're life," She smiled wickedly. _Oh shit_. Suddenly I felt an odd heat in my stomach, a horrible ache in my head, like when you're in a hangover. Yep' that's how I felt, like I was in a freaking hangover.

Wind whipped my hair around, but it didn't at the same time. A horrible taste flavored the back of my burning throat, _great_. I was going to throw up. But right before I did I fell onto hard, but soft, land. I coughed, rolling onto my stomach. I looked up at a smiling Lea, the wild look in her eyes was even more crazed. She started laughing, holding her stomach and laughing. "What the hell was that?" I screeched when she was done with her little laughing fit.

"Teleporation BABY!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

I gaped at her, "Wha?" I stared at her, dazed. No, we did_ not_ just teleport ourselves to the beach. She looked around, hands on hips.

"Damn it, I did it again," she frowned.

"Did what, again?" I asked, scared to know the answer.

But she didn't answer, she went to the nearest person and in English said, "Where are we?"

The woman looked at her and replied, "Non parlo signora inglese."

"Oh, ummm, Italian, correct?" The woman stared blankly at Lea, and nodded. "Dove siamo?"

"Oh! Siamo in Italia!" the woman smiled.

"What the hell did she just say?" I demanded.

"Grazie, signora," Lea replied with a small smile.

I looked at her, and stood up, "Answers. _Now_."

* * *

><p>Truth is, I hated the answers. Apparently Lea accidentally teleported us to Italy, and that she wouldn't be able to teleport us back until she 'regenerated'. Meaning she ran out of energy and needed to recharge herself by resting, or not using her powers. So right now we were at some shop in Italy, waiting for our coffee to be made. "How long have you known Italian?"<p>

"Uhh, for a while..." Lea trailed off ripping off pieces of her bread. I looked at her, she looked really uncomfortable.

"Oh," I replied stupidly.

"Yeah, uh, I learned when I was young, I learned a lot of languages. Come people call me Rosetta Stone," Lea added looking up at me. _Long story._ I heard her voice inside my head, whoa. That was _not_ fair, it was not fair that she could read minds. No not at all. She laughed silently, I growled a little.

"Order 12," said the cashier (**I've never been to Italy, so please bear with me**). Lea got up and thanked him. She sat down and handed me one of the cups.

"How many languages do you know?" I asked her.

"Umm, well... I know Japanese, French, Spanish, Dutch and...well all of them," Lea whispered the last part _really_ quietly.

"Wow, that's..."

"Weird? Odd? Different?" Lea said.

I laughed, "Uh yeah, different."

Around an hour later Lea announced that 'the battery was fixed'. It took me a second before I realized that that meant we could go home now. And the 'ride' back was even worse than the first one.

* * *

><p><em>Lea's Pov<em>

"Why does it hurt so much?" Kate groaned, using the tree outside of their house to stand up. I understood now, that Kate and her gang were like me, we were all freaks, mutants was just a 'friendlier' way to say it.

"You have to get used to it, also it hurt more this time because I was more focused on the place than making you feel less of the side effects," I replied trying not to laugh at her. I was really used to it. I used to try to teleport out of the School but they invented something that would stop me halfway, it was torture. I was in so much pain, I was in one place, but I was also in another. So this little pain was nothing compared to that.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Kate breathed, trying to catch her breath.

I laughed, "Come on, I think I hear yelling."

And I was right. Maya and Fang were fighting, you know, they looked kind of cute together.

"Then I guess I'm an idiot." Wow, I should record this, I doubt I'll ever get him to repeat that.

"God, Fang, let it go, let _her_ go. _We_ don't need her and _she_ definitely doesn't need _us_." Ouch... that hurt... a lot. I don't need them, but I want them, I want a family. Wait. I didn't just say that, and don't you dare say otherwise.

"Maya, why do you care so much?" Fang asked. Yes, why _do_ you care so much? I mean what did I ever do to you?

She was quiet for a second, obviously thinking of her words very carefully, Kate and I were just about to step in when she replied slightly more calm than before, "Because I do, okay? Why can't you see that she doesn't want to be here?"

"She hasn't even gotten here!" I...um, actually Fang, I'm right behind you. Kate looked at me. _We should _not_ be_ _eavesdropping_. Ilooked at her and replied, _it's not eavesdropping when they're yelling and everyone else is listening._ Yes everyone was listening from the other kitchen door.

"Exactly! She's not here, she's not going to come!" I felt like bursting in and making my 'big entrance'.

"You don't want her here, so why do you care that she's not going to come!" Okay I was lost in this argument, but since I didn't hear beginning I have an excuse.

"UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Maya yelled, "GOD! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT SHE SHOULD _NOT_ BE HERE?"

"Maya, _YOU_ should just accept that she's going to be _HERE_!" Fang's voice got louder and louder with every word, and from what Kate has told me that's not like him at all. I finally walked in, knowing they didn't see me. I leaned against the door frame.

"You two fight like a married couple," I said in a smug tone.

Maya glared at Lea, "Go to hell," she muttered before storming out of the room.

"I've already been there and back, baby," I called over my shoulder. I looked a Fang and took a step toward him, hey I enjoy pissing people off. He looked at me with blank eyes, trying to figure out what just happened. "Woohoo!" I said like those cookoo clocks and waved a hand in his face. He swatted it away, and took a step back.

"Glad to see you're home."

"Where were you, anyway?" Star asked. I shared a look with Kate and we both started laughing.

"Italy," Kate replied calmly, after out burst of laughter.

"WHAT?" Ratchet yelled.

"Yeah, Lea did a little kung-fu magic and poof, we're in Italy."

"Kung-fu...magic?" Star asked, vacant look in her eyes **(No, I'm not saying she's an airhead, actually I've never met a blond that was an airhead...)**.

I laughed again, "Yeah, I tackled Kate to the ground and poof we're in Italy."

"Okay, we get it, you were in Italy," Fang said walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

I grew since Fang left, not upwards, not outwards, and no I'm not pregnant, but I mutated. I got a lot more powerful, but I didn't tell the others, not yet, I can't even control it, when I get really mad things set on fire or heat up to really intense heats, but that's not it. Not all of my new powers pertain to emotions, no, when it's really cold, even if it's not that cold, I start to freeze everything I touch. I also have the ability to move water, that one I have down pretty well. Also, I can tell if you're lying, but I'm now pretty bad at lying. "Guys, into the family room, my mom wants to tell us something," I grumbled as I herded everyone into the family room. Mom told be already, we were going back to Colorado to guard some girl, Rebecca Fields. Her father is the richest man in the world, **(THIS IS FALSE! I have no clue who the richest man in the world is...this is all for my plot and stuff)** he's also the only man with enough power to try and take down, wait for it...wait for it... ITEX. Yes, this is the exact Itex we were trying to stop, but saving the world came and we decided that saving the world would probably take out Itex sooner or later. If that made any sense...

"Okay, so I know that you're all really looking forward to a break b-"

"YES!" The flock exclaimed in unison.

"But...something turned up and I think it's a little more important than a break."

"Who's Rebecca?" Angel asked in a sweet, innocent voice.

"Uh, well she's the one you'll be guarding until all threats of her life have gone down 100%."

"Guarding? Why in hell does she need to be _guarded_?" Iggy asked and I glared uselessly at him.

"Because her dad is trying to take out Itex-"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! HOLD THE FREAKING PHONE DID YOU JUST SAY ITEX!" Nudge screeched.

"Yes, Nudge, she did say Itex, her dad is the only person/thing, not including the government, with enough power willing to go against them. And we're going to protect the girl until things are safe for her." _What about us, Max?_ Angel asked in my mind. Yeah, that was true, what about us? We were just going to let ourselves die for some girl?

"Rebecca is needed alive because she's the one who convinced her dad to start going against Itex," my mom said, looking at Angel.

"Can I come?" Ella asked.

"No, Ells, sorry but it's hard enough keeping ourselves alive, now we're protecting a wanted girl, we can't really keep adding to the list. But you can visit if you want," I suggested. I wanted Ella to be there, truthfully, but I didn't want her to get hurt, and I wanted to be able to yell 'U and A!' and just have to worry about taking one other wing-less human with me. It would be easier that way.

"I agree with Max," my mom replied, "hon, I don't want you to get hurt. You understand, right? Plus, it will be easier to guard Rebecca if they only have to guard one person."

Ella nodded, "I know, but I do get to visit." I noticed how she only looked at Iggy when she said that. We all nodded.

"Perfect, so is that a yes?" Mom asked. I shared a look with my flock, Iggy included, and then we all nodded.

"Can't wait," I muttered sarcastically. I honestly didn't mind being someones body guard, but I did mind my break being taken away.

"So when do we start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, did you like it? Review PLEASE! PWETTY PWETTY PWEASE! Oh and I kidnapped Angel, you know no one _ever_ takes her, so I thought it would only be fair...**

**Angel: NO! No it's not. You should've been normal and kidnapped Fang or something.  
><strong>

**Me: No.  
><strong>

**Angel: yes, wait! You shouldn't even kidnap us. We've got enough problems.  
><strong>

**ME: Grrr, and I'll feed you bacon.  
><strong>

**Angel: Oooh sure, wait...WHAT? I would NEVER!**

**Me: But you did.**

**Angel: IT WASN'T LOADED!**

**Me: Yes it was.**

**Angel: Okay with _one_ bullet but that's _it_!**

**Me: Angel, Angel, Angel... tsk, tsk, tsk. Go to your corner.**

**Angel: Fine *in a hypnotizing voice*but I get to dye everything that's yours pink.**

**Me: *In dazed voice* Surrrre... *Angel smiles evilly***

**~Maximum Forever~**

**Fly on  
><strong>


	3. The Mall Stalkers

**A/N: I don't have a note today...**

**Angel: Yes, you do.**

**Me: Shut up, Angel.**

**Angel: *sighs* JJ.**

**Me: I told you not to call me that.**

**Angel: OH WELL! What she was _going_ to say was that she doesn't own anything Maximum Ride related, or anything that pertains to the flock, etc etc.**

**Me: Hmph. Oh, and don't think I forgot that you dyed my _whole freaking_ wardrobe pink.**

**Angel: Ugh...*slowly backs away*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<br>_

_~One week later~_

Okay, so guarding this Rebecca chick wasn't all that bad. We were somewhat friends... (if that makes any sense). She's pretty cool, we get along and that's all that matters. I haven't tried to rip her head off, or had any thoughts of ripping out her spine and beating her with it. And no one has tried to kidnap/kill her...yet. I mentioned that she wasn't all that bad right? Yeah, well I take that back.

"Guys I'm going shopping."

See what I mean? And it's always her way or no ones way at all. Not even _Nudge_ wanted to go shopping, now _that_ was a shocker. "No," I replied calmly from the counter.

"Come on, Max, I want to go out! I want to breath real air-"

"So the air around us is fake? Hmm, I never knew." She glared at me, and continued to whine, it was worse than hearing the Nudge channel. I blocked her out, waiting for her little rant to end.

"So I can go?" she asked, gasping for 'fake' air.

"No."

"WHAT? Okay, I get it you hate shopping, but I was stuck in this house for months-"

"One week, actually."

She ignored that and continued to ramble, "And I haven't seen my friend since for_ever_! I'm always so bored, I mean come on, let me do this. Please oh, please oh please!"

"Invite them over and go explore your house. You don't need to go to them, they can come to you."

"UGH! MAX! THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Then what's the point?" I asked, eerily calm.

Of course Iggy decides to walk in then, "No signs of-" He shut up and 'looked' around. More like turned his head back and forth from my spot to Becca's. "I can practically _feel_ the tension in here," he commented, waving his arms in the air around him like the idiot he was. But he was my idiot. NOT _THAT_ WAY! He was my idiot _brother._ Heads out of the gutter people.

"So ugh, was I interrupting?"

I shook my head, "No, Ig, we were just finishing this conversation." Becca grunted angrily and I continued, "We _are_ done. You _aren't_ going."

"UGH! I hate this! GOD!" She yelled storming out of the room. I looked at Iggy and he nodded. Wow, even blind he can understand what I'm trying to say.

* * *

><p><em>Time Skip, an hour later<em>

"Fine," I muttered angrily turning on my heel, trying to drown out the sounds of squeals of joy. I stormed out to their pool in the backyard, one of their _seven_ pools. God, who needs seven freaking pools? Apparently they do.

"MAX! WE'RE LEAVING!" Nudge yelled form the door. I turned and saw her very _un_enthusiastic face. She hated having to watch someone shop, have fun, and just act like you're a scar, there but unwanted.

Around thirty minutes later we stopped at the mall. It took all my will not to jump out of the car and kiss the ground, to jump into the air and just soar. I promised Becca that I wouldn't do anything _too_ embarrassing, but really she didn't need any help with that. Not to be rude, or anything, it was just a joke out of by boredom. She was really simple, kind of like me. Key words: kind of.

She never did anything to her hair except brushes it, she never wore any makeup, she rarely wore skirt (but that means she still does), she hates dresses (but still wears them) and what really puts us in different categories (other than the fact that she's wealthy enough to buy the world) was that she didn't have wings, she a had a life (one that wasn't as screwed up as mine), she had normal annoying, bitchy friends, and she didn't _ever_ have to run/fight for her, or her family's, life. She also _knows_ her family, my flock doesn't. And I wish I didn't, I really love my mom, but... I want them to know that I know how it feels. And I do. Really.

"OMG! Look at that dress. Oh my gosh, Becky, you'd look _fab_-u-LOUS! in that!" One of 'Becky's' friends screeched so loudly that everyone stopped for a second and looked at us. _Great._ Rebecca laughed and shook her head.

"No freaking way am I going to step outside in that piece of _cloth_. I mean, for god's sake! Where's the rest of it?" Becca said, looking troubled. I did another 360. I knew someone was watching us, I could feel it. **(Hehe, you guys would _kill _me if I stopped it there, heck _I_ would hate me if I stopped it there, but I didn't, so HA!)**

"What is it?" Gazzy asked, taking a protective step towards me. Awww, that kid really makes me smile. He always acts so strong, so adultish (except for when he blows everything up) and I hate it. He shouldn't have to do that. I shouldn't have agreed to guard this bitch. She doesn't even want us here, so why should we be here? EXACTLY! We shouldn't be saving her ass when she would never, _ever, _even dream of helping us.

"Nothing..." I whispered back, looking up to see someone turn the minute I looked at...him, her? I couldn't tell. They concealed themselves well. "There," I whispered so quietly that only my Flock heard me. They all followed my train of sight, even Iggy, but the person was gone. They nodded, they knew he was here. "Angel, you know what to do." Okay, I've never...EVER... told Angel to use her mind controlling powers, but this is needed, very very needed.

"Whoa, Becky, what's up with the freaks?" Said the annoying blond **(NO! I am not hating on blond's, but...well I kind of just pictured it like that, kay? Kay.)** in a high pitched girly voice.

"Ugh, guys..." Becca hissed, glaring at me.

I glared right back at her, feeling anger bubble in my core. _No, no, no. Stop. STOP! Breath. _

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

_6_

_7_

_8_

"Max?" Nudge asked hesitantly, putting a soft hand on my burning skin. She grabbed her hand back, "God, Max, you're burning up." _Breathe, breathe. BREATHE FOR GOD'S SAKE! _I let out a shaky breath, breathing in nice cold air, using it to cool my inside. And let me tell you, it hurt like hell. It wasn't relaxing at ALL! I've never tried to stop the fire inside of me, but now that I had I realized I was _never_ ever going to do that again. It was like if I didn't get it all out of my system, I would burn myself, and keep _on_ burning until the fire relaxed. That 'count to ten thing' really does NOT work. It's all a bunch of bullshit.

"I'm fine," I sighed, "just a bit tired."

"Awww, Becca, you should really get new body guards, the one's you have now suck shit," the red-head (see all red-heads suck) commented with a laugh **(I am not saying all red-heads suck, okay! I have friends that have red hair, and I know people with red hair and they're not that bad)**.

"Remind me not to take them with us when we're saving you're ass," I replied, staring at Rebecca's shocked expression for a second. We _guards_ weren't really supposed to talk unless we were asked to. But since when did rules start applying to us?

Angel giggled a little, then her face went blank like when she reads someones mind, "Max, Anne says that you're a bitch that can go rot in hell." Anne is the red-head.

Anne paled slightly and choked on air, "What?"

"And that-" her voice cracked and she looked down. I hugged her and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay, honey. They're just bitches, **(I know that Max would never cuss in front of Angel, but she's pretty pissed right now) **don't worry about them, okay? We're only worrying about one of the witches for a while. And if you ever want to quit just tell me and we will, okay?"

"WHAT?" The blond, Sarah, screeched.

"Okay," Angel nodded, not paying any attention the pissed group of girls. "Can we get ice-cream?"

"Of course, honey. Anyone want ice-cream?" I asked everybody, mainly the flock though.

"Sure," Rebecca replied, but I felt it in my gut that she was lying. And my guts _never_ wrong...anymore. She was just trying to apologize about being a bitch, just how she always did.

"Fine," the other two muttered, angrily following us.

I'm going to make a rough estimate, saying that it's been at least two hours since we got here, and they still haven't bought anything. Why does it take so freaking long? And from what I know about Rebecca she doesn't leave until she buys something.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I am stopping it there, no cliffs...i think. I'm really bad at cut-offs. I just want to get something posted, I feel like a failure because it's been forever since I've posted.<strong>

**Angel: You are a failure.**

**Me: You make me feel so special, Angel.**

**Angel: I know I do.**

**Me: Okay, you know what?**

**Angel: What?**

**Me: Get out, I'm going to kidnap someone else.**

**Angel: ... *jumps out of nearest window, squealing with joy***

**Me: Okay, now that she's gone, please rate and review. I need to know what you peoples think! Otherwise I won't know what to change and what to keep.**

**~Maximum Forever~**

**Fly on**


	4. A Lot Can Happen In 10 Minutes

**A/N: HEEEEY! Okay, I'm sadly putting my other stories on hold, cuz I want to see where this one ends up going. Sorry if this is confusing... I'll try to like I don't know clear up your confusion. But, uhh, what _are_ you confused about? Just wondering...**

****You guys are probably going to kill me for this chapter, I just know it, just make it quick okay? Actually it would be nice if you didn't kill me... *Hides behind computer*  
><strong>**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, JP does.**

**And I just realized that Dylan isn't in it, so I'm going to make up some excuse and put him in the next one kay'?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Lea's Pov<em>

_~One week later~  
><em>

I laughed, choking on my _tenth_ slice of pizza, yes it was my tenth slice and no I didn't throw it all up, I'm not anorexic, "Chop, chop."

"Chop, chop?" Star asked, laughing even harder, which caused her to rock her chair too far and toppled over.

We all just laughed even more, we being me, Kate, and Star. The boys and Maya were trying to block out our excessive laughing/loudness and were lounging next to us, so they aren't going to have any luck.

I swallowed, trying to stop laughing, tears rolled down my cheeks. "I said! Stop, stop. You guys are going to be the death of me."

"OOOH! You see _that_ makes sense," Kate laughed, trying to pull Star to her feet.

"Gosh, you guys are just..."

"Just what, Maya?" I pressed. I _loved_ pressing her buttons, it was just so fun! I know, I know, I'm a horrible person, but it was fun to see her get red with anger, it was fun to see how far I could push her before I should back-off.

"UGH! You're just so annoying, can't you guys just for once!"

"Yes?" I asked, waiting for her to continue, a small smile playing on my lips.

"Never mind, "She grumbled, giving up _way_ too easily for my taste.

"Okay, I uh, I really don't know how to tell you this," Fang suddenly said, shifting uncomfortably. _How do I tell them? They won't mind, right? We're not even going to school._

"We're moving." And all hell broke loose...for no apparent reason. **(Don't worry I'll explain what happened later, in like maybe the next chapter, unless you want this one to be hella long)**

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

"UGH! For god's sake, BUY IT ALREADY!" I yelled at Anne who has been debating if she should buy the neon pink top or the neon _blue_ top, for the last thirty minutes! I mean come on, they're the same top, and you're filthy rich...so just buy them BOTH!

She glared at me and said in the I'm-loosing-patience-but-I'm-going-to-act-cool-and-pretend-that-I'm-calm tone, "Max, I understand that you aren't very acquainted with shopping...or fashion," her friends, even that stupid girl we're trying to save, laughed, Nudge glared, "but some of us don't want to walk out of the house looking like a hobo." Iggy was behind me, ready to restrain me from killing her. She had no _freaking_ idea. We _were_ homeless, and we _did_ barely scavenge enough food to keep us alive, we _did_ fight for our lives, we _did_ all that _shit_, and she has the _nerve_ to go and act as if she's been through more life experiences than _me_! _Than us_!

"Max," Iggy said under his breath, so quiet _I_ wondered if he said it. Ever since the mutations I've had a really horrible temper, and they've noticed. Anything and everything triggers my anger.

"You talking from you're own experience?" I shot back stupidly. She laughed.

"Can't think of anything better, can you? Are you really that pathetic?" Okay all hell broke loose, right then and there. Her _beautiful_ fiery hair lit on fire! Ironic, huh? "AHHHHHHHHH!" She flailed her arms, screaming and patting down her hair trying to tame the beautiful fire. I felt calm and realized that I did that, and I did feel a smidge bit guilty, just a smidge. But hey! Now she has _some_ sort of life experience to talk about! I looked around frantically for any glass of water, I could multiply that amount if I wanted to, _but I needed at least a glass full to do that..._

"MAX!" Angel yelled at me, pointing to a lady drinking water, calmly like some girls hair didn't just light on fire. I carefully focused all my energy on that water. I saw it growing bigger and bigger, and then dropping on Anne. I thought of that again and again until I heard Anne stop shrieking, a loud _SPLASH!_ and some more shrieking. I opened my eyes and saw a dripping wet and very pissed, Anne. _I should've let her burn..._

"Max," Angel repeated shaking her head, "we should go home, dry Anne off an-"

"YOU _BITCH_!" Anne yelled, charging towards me, arms out stretched ready to choke me. But I was ready. I saved this girls life and she blames _me_! Well it was my fault...kinda sorta... It was her fault for ticking me off. I side stepped and caught her arms, pinning them behind her. She struggled screaming colorful names at me.

"CALM THE FREAK DOWN!" I yelled at her, never loosening my grip.

"Go to hell," she muttered, no longer struggling.

"I've already been there and back!" I laughed bitterly. _If only they knew..._ And the worst part was that Becca _did_ know...kind of. She knew we were tortured and experimented on, but not that the experiments worked, most of them anyway... And she still put us through hell, we should really quit.

Anne growled at me, "You calm now?" I asked like I was talking to a five year old.

She nodded sadly, "You sure?" I asked, knowing I was ticking her off and that she was lying.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! SO LET ME _GO_!"

"Just checking," I replied letting her go. She turned toward me and I knew she was going to swing at my face with her right hand, but isn't going to try too hard so that she would have energy to use her left hand to punch me in the gut. _Whoa, what was that? More mutations._ And sad thing was...I was right, about both. Seconds later she swings at me, but I knew what was going to happen and we ended in the same position before she swung at me. Me holding her arms behind her back. How did I know about the mutations? I just did, it's something that you feel inside of yourself, like suddenly you're new again, you feel better or a second, then it's gone. It's a weird feeling that's quite hard to describe unless you've felt it before.

"UGH!"

"You sure you're calm?" She nodded, "You don't seem calm."

"UGH!"

"I hear anger causes wrinkles." The second I said that, she visibly freaked and stopped struggling.

"Okay, _now_ you're calm," and I let her go. She brushed herself off and finally turned to one of the wall mirror things and almost screamed.

"UGH! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" She shouted. "YOU FREAKING RUINED MY MAKE-UP!"

WTF? Is she serious? Please tell me she's kidding. _I made them remember something else._ Okay, that makes sense. At least they didn't see/remember floating water. _Thanks, Ang._ I don't think I'll ever be saying, err. thinking that ever again.

"UGH! SARAH! MAKE-UP!" God this slut is a bitch.

Sarah made a disgusted face, and scoffed, but handed Anne her fat bright purple purse. "Bitch," She muttered so quietly that only I, standing next to her, heard her.

"I'll be in the bathroom." And with that she stormed off. Does everyone hate her? I'll just answer for everyone, yes. And I'm surprised she wasn't worried about her burnt hair.

"Okay, we're leaving!" I announced, not wanting to ride a whole thirty minutes with Anne.

"But-"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you still need to buy this..." I picked up some random dress, wait no, not random. This was the one that Nudge has been rambling on about for the past week. It was gray and brown knit and woven dress, with a brown belt on it. I saw Nudge's eyes widen as she rushed over to the dress.

"OMG! I've wanted this dress for like ever! OMG! IT'S MY SIZE!" She squealed and turned my way, clutching the dress to her chest like it was more important than her life.

Big, brown bambie eyes stared at me, "Fine, go ahead, but..." It was only 22 bucks, "fine go ahead." She squealed a thank you and ran over to the cash register, happily waltzing our way when it was finally hers.

* * *

><p><em>~One Week later~<em>

_Max's Pov  
><em>

Anne was no longer Becca's friend, and we were all fine with that. Wat can I say (even though I've said it a billion times, I must say it again) the girl's a bitch.

I heard Ella yell something about lunch. So I ran to the stairs, just about to run down when I felt something yank my legs back.

I fell down the stairs, ready to eat, because Iggy decided that was the perfect time to trip me. When I finally stopped rolling, my head hurt like hell, and worse.

"IGGY!" I screeched, grasping my head. I stumbled to the nearest medicine cabinet and had a Tylenol. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, the incredible, indescribable Maximum Ride needs...pain pills? Yeah well this head ache was worse than the ones that the voice gave me. A lot worse. Suddenly everything around me become swirly colors, very bright, and everything started mixing. Then everything started going black and the pills started coming back up.

* * *

><p><em>~One Week Later, same time as Max and the Flock~<em>

_Lea's Pov_

I was eating lunch with the gang, when suddenly, mid-swallow, a headache hit me like a hammer, a really huge one with spikes on it, and is made of solid titanium. I gagged, choking on my food, _and_ I couldn't feel my head, suddenly everything around me become swirly colors, very bright, and everything started mixing. Then everything was going black, I kept thinking that my expiration date finally came. I felt something, other than my food creeping back up my throat. _Yep, I was going to die._

"LEA!" Star yelled, but it was like I was a million miles away. I coughed, grabbing my throat, okay, who thought death would hurt this much?

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

Iggy came running to my side, whacking my back like a maniac until I stopped gagging, but I still had that horrible feeling that I was choking still. "You okay?"

I nodded, "Just choked on the stupid pills."

"Those pills are tiny," Iggy replied trying not to laugh, because I almost died.

* * *

><p><em>Lea's Pov<em>

Suddenly, my food went down my throat, and I stopped choking on whatever was just in my mouth. "Dude, why are you always choking?" Holden asked, staring at me with worried eyes.

"Like I said before, you guys are going to be the death of me." They all smiled, but Maya. She stared at me with wide, horrified eyes. She looked scared, really scared... Weird.

"Excuse me," she said before running out of the room. _Even weirder..._

* * *

><p><em>Maya's Pov<em>

I ran out of the room like an idiot. I should've acted like I was just scared that she was going to die. But she should have died, she _was_ dead! I _saw_ her die, with my own two eyes! I know the scientists are sick, but they didn't want her to live. That's why they injected the poison in her. It was too dangerous to keep her alive. That's what they said, it's what I believed for the longest time. But it looks like I've been lied to yet again! I gasped, putting my burning head on a cool, calming tree. Taking deep breaths, trying to slow down my racing heart beat.

"Maya?" Fang suddenly appeared next to me, "What the hell was that about?" He asked, worry clear in his eyes, but no where else. Why was he so freaking unreadable?

"I just...I got scared," I whispered quietly looking away.

"Why were you scared?" He whispered quietly and I felt his breath on my cheek, and he put a warm, comforting hand on my arm, tracing small drawings on me. No. I told myself this a million times, he like the_ Max-you_, your _look_, not you-you. I moved away from him, rubbing my arms, actually trying to get rid of the warmth from where Fang just touched. Why does he do this to me? WHY? Why can't he just go back to his stupid little Max, and speed up _her_ heart, make _her_ blush! Why my? "Maya, we care about you. I care about you." Doubt it, Fang, you care about _Max_ and her flock. Not us. We're the rebound. _I'm_ the rebound.

"No, Fang..." I whispered, wanting to just give in. _SO WHY DON'T YOU!_ My conscious yelled in my mind.

"Shhh," he whispered, quietly taking my chin, making me face him. No, this is wrong, he's Max's, not mine. He was never mine. But he was, he was Max's and I'm Max, so he's mine. But that's wrong. I'm me, and Max is Max. So he's her's not mine. If that makes sense. He slowly got closer, and closer to me, taking the fact that I wasn't beating him with his spine as a good sign, until his lips were just centimeters away, our breaths mingling together. I wanted to kiss him, I did. But I couldn't, no. Before I had time to complain, his lips met mine and I froze for while. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and closer, until it felt like we couldn't get any closer. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss, his hands around my waist, also pulling me closer. I never wanted this to end, it was too perfect. But it had to end, right? Because everything good has to end. We pulled away, gasping for breath. I stared into his eyes, and he smiled at me. I smiled back, every inch of my being telling me this was wrong, but soo right. If that makes sense. It did to me.

* * *

><p><em>~One Month Later~<em>

**(I know, lots of time skips, but it's needed. I hate dragging things on, and if I don't do this then I'll just be dragging everything along)**

_Max's Pov_

"WHAT!" I screamed, grabbing fistfuls of my hair, screaming at the top of my lungs.

"She's-she's.."

"SAY IT!" I screamed at the poor body guard that took the_ ten minute_ shift during her breakfast!

"She-she-she's mi-mi-mis-"

"DAMMIT! STOP STUTTERING! SAY IT!" I yelled, picking up the first thing I saw and threw it at the wall. I watched the vase break into a billion pieces.

"I-I-I'm sor-sorry."

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! YOU WATCHED HER FOR TEN MINUTES! TEN FUCKING MINUTES! IS THAT REALLY THAT HARD TO HANDLE!"

"I'm sorry, I- she said that-"

"I don't care what she did. It's what you _didn't_ do." God, we're only gone ten minutes and something bad happens.

"What happened?" The flock rushed in, openly gaping at the shattered vase, the scared (and very buff and scary looking with tattoos everywhere) man that was cowering under my gaze.

"Re-re- Rebecca..." The man stuttered.

"What about her?" Gazzy asked, innocently thinking that she probably only broke a nail, or fired them.

"She's missing," I hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THANKS FOR READING! Now don't forget to R&R. :)  
><strong>

**Nudge's dress is from Forever 21, I forgot what it was, but it was a new dress. If that helps.**

**Nudge: Kill her...now**

**Me: No, please, I'm sorry, but I had to add in Maya & Fang, sorry. Please don't hurt me...  
><strong>

**... Silence...  
><strong>

**Nudge: Hmph. I can't believe you kidnapped _me_. ME!**

**ME: Yeah, well Angel is a mind reader/controller, Fang is too quite, Dylan pisses me off cuz' he's way too perfect in my opinion and perfect things are fake and never last, Max is too aggressive, Gazzy smells really bad, and Iggy is a pyro. You were my best option.**

**N: What about Lea?**

**M: Lea's busy.**

**N: Maya?**

**M: She sucks. No offense to any clones reading this.**

**N: Fine, but we're going shopping .You have the worst clothes ever! You are in desperate need of my assistance.**

**M: I take back saying you were my best choice, you know I would rather deal with Mr. Tall, dark and handsome.**

**N: ... we're still going shopping.**

**~Maximum Forever~**

**_Fly On_  
><strong>


	5. Colorado

**A/N: OMG! I just realized that I was using the wrong plot... oops. O.o, well I'll just use this one cuz I like where it's going. **

**ANYWAY!**

**Nudge: She doesn't own anything Maximum Ride...or me.**

**Me: Hmph, _I_ was going to say that...**

**Nudge: ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

"What?" Angel asked, mouth slightly open.

"No. Tha-that can't be," Nudge stuttered. She may have hated Rebecca, but she still had a heart.

I nodded and mumbled quietly, "This idiot lost her."

"HIS SHIFT WAS ONLY TEN FREAKING MINUTES!" Iggy yelled in frustration. Of course Ella decides to show up.

"Hey guys what'd I mi-" She stopped and surveyed her surroundings. "A lot?" I nodded.

"She could be anywhere by now," I sighed in frustration and was very tempted to punch the wall. "Anyway" I repeated, clenching and unclenching my fists, taking deep breaths.

_1... 2... 3... 4..._

That soo didn't work. It never did, I don't know why I even try...

* * *

><p><em>3rd perso<em>_n Pov_ _(VERY RARE!)_

Breathe, just breathe. "Colorado?" Max asked the police man that was standing in the doorway of Dr. M's new house. He nodded.

"Ye, ma'am. She called from their station but said no one answered, so they called me to come tell you." Max gripped the door like it was the last lifeboat on the Titanic, her eyes wide.

"Okay, we'll go pick her up, then?" She asked, looking into his eyes,trying to read him. But he was harder to read than Fang. She sighed a little, she really, truly missed him, and Dylan. Dylan sort of left/disappeared after Fang left. They don't know what happened, but the flock try to act as if he never showed up.

"Yeah, it's in a small town. Don't worry, they have the best guards guarding her." Tony was guarding her, he was considered the best, and look where we are now, pathetically believing that we had a chance in finding her. Instead of saying that Max just nodded, waiting for him to leave. When he did, Max informed the flock about their new mission and they all seemed tense. They haven't been back there in forever, could they really...go back to their first home?

* * *

><p><em>~Colorado~ <em>

_Max's Pov_

I looked over at Nudge, who was bouncing excitedly, her curls flying everywhere. "Hey, it's not going to be _that_ bad." She smiled and squeezed Angel's hand. It was settled, we were going to go back home, we needed to accept that it's gone, but I err. we need to see it to believe it. What's that saying? Seeing is believing.

* * *

><p><em>Fang's Pov<em>

"Colorado?" Lea asked looking kind of scared, I must be seeing things. Lea being scared is as impossible as Max liking Maya. But I guess it could happen. We've learned that Lea is as tough as nails, she hates being weak, hates showing her fear, so this was a rare sighting.

"Yeah," I replied typing on my computer. I was on my blog again, deleting some old messages and reading new ones. I looked up and saw Lea, pale as a ghost, staring out the window, eyes wide as she swallowed. She looked smaller, younger.

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

I rubbed my forehead, keeping my hand there and waited for her to shut up. "NO! You are NOT going there without me!"

"Rebecca this is a personal place that we don't share with anyone, you are not an exception."

"But I'm not safe without you!" She exploded. We were getting a lot of weird looks, and I just glared back at them. It's hard enough trying to be inconspicuous with wings, now add a screaming girl saying that she wouldn't be safe without you. Now we were pretty noticeable.

"Shut up, Rebecca, we'll be back when we're back. but you are _not_ coming."

"If not for me, you wouldn't even have the opportunity to see your home! You should be THANKING ME!" She jabbed a finer at me, then motioned to herself.

"EXACTLY! If not for you, we wouldn't be in this situation! We wouldn't be worrying our asses off for an ungrateful BI-girl!" I exploded. I could feel the temperature in my core rise, this was going to get ugly. I didn't know where this conversation was going, but I knew something was about to get burned. I swallowed, clenching my hands and turned away. I. Need. To. Burn. Something. God, I've turned into a pyro. I shuddered a little, but the intense heat inside of me brought me back to reality. I needed to release it otherwise... I don't know what would happen, and I _really_ don't want to find out.

"Fine," she grumbled, giving in. I took long, calming, painful breaths. I could feel the fire rising, ready to burst.

"Max, we'll be in the car," Ella said taking Rebecca to the van we rented. The flock surrounded me, I had to tell them, if they didn't already know.

"Max, what's wrong, you've distanced yourself, you're always walking on eggshells, ish... You won't tell us anything! You can trust us we're your family. We'll understand, please just tell us, please!" Nudge whined, only it wasn't a pain to listen to. It was the exact pep talk I needed. I may be the leader, but I'm still a kid, I still need to be reminded I'm never alone. _Max._ And it wasn't Angel talking.

_Long time no think._ I replied feeling the heat inside of me disperse. "I've...changed," I said, mutated is a mean word. _Where's Dylan?_ How could it not know? _You don't know?_ I could see the Voice shake it's head, if only I knew what it looked like, yes I've sunken to the sick scientists level and am using 'it' instead of he/she. It's sad, I know. _No_,_ been...gone for a while._ I'm not stupid, I heard that pause between been and gone. _?_

"How?" Angel asked looking up at me with her big blue eyes. _I was put away. I haven't been in your mind because you've never needed me, but now, the time has come where you needed me again._ Hmm, that would explain a lot, except for the fact that I did need it and it never showed.

"I've mutated, I guess," and then I pulled a 'Nudge', "I've got a whole lot of new powers and I'm trying to control them but I can't and it's _really_ frustrating! I set Anna's hair on fire 'cause she pissed me off. So every time I get mad that happens, except for now, I guess I've learned a little on how to control this power, but it's still a pain in the butt. I can also like freeze things, it sucks because when it's not 'normal' temperature I start freezing things, and that sucks because then I get even _more_ cold. That one is the hardest ones to control. My favorite is the new lie detector that I have, but now I'm a suckie liar. I can also control water, but I have to be, like, really calm, but I think I've overcome that little issue now. I'm not sure, I haven't really practiced because we've been guarding Rebecca, and ever since we started my powers starting going out of control again, and I hate it. We should quit. So yeah, that's about it..." The look on their faces was priceless. Even Nudge was speechless, for once.

"And here I thought, I talked too much," Nudge said, making us all laugh.

"Hear de hear de, we have a new motormouth in the family," Gazzy imitated a spokesmen and we broke into even more laughter. I almost forgot I was in the middle of having a conversation with my voice. Almost.

_HEEEELLLLLO? VOICE ARE YOU THERE!_ No response, I guess I'm alone again. Only, I have my family- most of it anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I liked this chapter, but that's just me. Tell me your thoughts about it. Okay, that's all I had to say. BYE! :)**

**~Maximum Forever out~ **


	6. Burned To The Ground

**A/N:HEY! I'm happy to have finally posted something for this. Sorry to keep any of my readers waiting, hope no one gave up on me!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

I still remember it clearly, like it was only yesterday we were leaving Iggy and Gazzy in charge of the house. I now know that that was the worst thing I could've possibly done. I mean, _look_ at it. It was covered in (I'm guessing) ash, some parts (the parts closer to our old 'club' house) were somewhat burned and falling apart. I could see that the Erasers did their fair share of damage. Claw marks on the furniture, bullet holes in the walls, pictures ripped up, the fridge was tipped over, old, chunky milk was on the ground, clothes partially burned, beds stripped of their sheets and blankets, chairs broken in half, windows broken, the trees around our house were burned to the ground along with the grass, and the walls were broken, like I could see through the walls without x-ray vision. It looked horrible, I don't see why the Erasers had to go and ruin the place.

"I guess it's really gone," I heard Nudge whimper, and Angel hugged her. I went into my room, looking around. All my clothes were gone, the one picture of all of us, clean(ish) and together, was on the ground, shattered glass surrounding it and it had three claws marks cutting us all in half. I lifted it up, slowly, something clogging my throat. This is what we looked like before everything got screwed up. I swallowed, trying to hold back tears. Fang was actually smirking a little, he was too 'cool' for smiling. I felt a hot tears slip down my face. _What happened to our family?_ Well for starters, Dylan, my clone Max 2, the scientists, Erasers, Ang- no she didn't do anything wrong...

* * *

><p><em>Fang's Pov<em>

Is it still there? I doubt it; Iggy and Gazzy said it blew up, that there's nothing left. But you know how it is, seeing is believing. "It's still there you know," Maya said from the passenger seat next to me. I hated how she could read me like Max used to.

"What's still there?" I lied. We were driving to Colorado, only twenty minutes left, and we were going to pass a path that would lead to a place where I could take off and fly to my old home that I shared with the flock.

"Don't be an idiot; you know what I'm talking about. And I'm sure no one would care if we take a detour."

I sighed, but shook my head, "No." She sighed stubbornly.

"We should go." Why? You never lived there!

"Go where?" Lea asked, waking up, from behind me. I'm not too sure if she was actually asleep though…

"To Fang's old home," Maya stated, looking at Lea, for once, without anger _or_ hate. I think we're finally bonding!

"Let's do it!" Kate said excitedly from next to Lea.

Ten minutes later we were at the path. "We are going to have to fly, you know that right?" I asked for the millionth time.

"YES!" They all replied at the same time. I winced but got out of the car. After about five minutes of hiking we were at the take-off.

"So I'll hold Kate and Star, Maya will hold Ratchet and Fang you'll hold Holden," Lea smiled proudly at her arrangement. Only one big flaw: she was holding _two_ people.

"Umm, Lea, are you sure you can hold both of us?" Star asked nervously.

* * *

><p><em>Lea's Pov<em>

I sighed angrily, they don't know _how_ much stronger those scientists made me. As long as they also hold on, it's most likely (very close to impossible) that they won't fall. "Trust me. Is that so hard?" I snapped, crossing my arms, glaring, and somewhat flipping my hair. _She just did a Max_. WTF? I just did a what? I looked at Fang, expecting him to answer me.

"Nothing," He muttered taking off with Holden grasping his arms. Then Maya took off with Ratchet **(sorry is his name Hatchet?)** and that left me, Star, and Kate. They were all looking at me expectantly, only Kate had no fear in her eyes, only excitement.

I took both of their arms, one on each arm, and took after the others. I caught up with them almost instantly. "Please, don't drop us," Star kept muttering.

"Oh, breath **(I forgot how Kate acted so I'm going to **_**wing**_** it…pun intended)** you'll be alright." Then after a few seconds, Kate looked up at me and added, "You can trust her."

When we landed the first thing we, I mean _I_, noticed was that there were footprints in the mud leading into the house. Hmm, peculiar…

"Hey, Fang," he nodded, "I think that someone's in there." I nodded to the footprints and her nodded, trying to hide his anger. But it's hard to hide your feelings from a mind reader that can control/feel emotions, just saying…

Okay, so we walked inside, even though we all knew someone (or thing) is in there, possibly wanting to kill us, or just campers that lost their way. I honestly doubt the latter. So we went inside acting as if we didn't know that there were people in there. When we rounded the corner we saw them. They all turned, ready to fight, as did we. But what really caught my eye was the picture underneath me. "Fang," I hissed, trying get his attention.

One of the kids looked confused then looked kind of mad but happy. "Fang?" The mocha colored girl asked, eyes getting wide.

Then the taller boy with strawberry blond hair and unseeing blue eyes, I went into his mind and just knew he couldn't see. I'm going to call him strawberry shortcake, strawberry for short, or maybe even shortcake! "What?" The mocha girl (I'm going to call her Mocha from now on, I know I'm being racist, I'm sorry but it kind of fits) shook her head.

"NUDGE!" A voice yelled, definitely female, from a room. Mocha turned to the sound, but didn't move.

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

Gazzy and Angel were with me, staring at the wide eyes. Then suddenly Angel looked at me and said, "Someone's here." I nodded.

"Call Nudge, tell her to get over here." She nodded, but after like a couple minutes I got worried.

"NUDGE!" I yelled, looking at Angel, _I'm going to get her._ She nodded, and followed me when I went to what once was our living room. And guess who _I_ see. You're absolutely right! Justin Bieber! Trust me, I would've rather seen Justine Bieber than who I actually saw, Fang with Max two and a bunch of other people that replaced us. I looked at the girl that was staring at me. Then a Angel came running up behind her and Gazzy came running.

What was _he_ doing here? With _her_? "Fang?" Gazzy asked from beside me. I heard Angel whispering to Iggy what was happening. I felt the heat grow in my core again. I can't be that mad can I? And why was this girl staring at me? She had long(ish), straight, dark brown hair and brown eyes. She looked kind of like…well kind of like me.

"Hey guys," Fang said not looking at us.

"_She's not a saint and she's not what you think, she's an actress!"_ Of course my phone decides to ring right then and there. And I have to pick it up because it's little miss I'll-run-away-when-I-want-to.

"What?" I asked so very nicely into the phone.

"MAX! OMG! YOU FINALLY ANSWERED!" I winced, pulling the phone away from my ear.

"This is the only time you called," I said.

She sighed angrily, "Who cares Max?"

"Um, you do…" She seemed to be taking ten deep breaths, while I sat there; okay I _stood_ there, waiting. "Okay, anyway. When are you coming? Ella is getting worried and she won't stop BLABBING!"

"I AM NOT BLABBING!" I heard a voice yell in the background. I sighed. "Nice to know, okay, is there a reason why you're calling?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know what my ring tone was." Was she serious?

"Are you serious?" I heard hair brush against the phone, so she must be nodding.

"Not your ringtone, but the ringtone you set for me."

"It's none of your business," I muttered, regretting ever taking up that job.

"Hey, Max, someone's at the door for you!" Ella sang loudly, obviously next to the phone.

"Good for them," I said, rubbing my forehead. I took the phone away from my mouth, "Hey, Nudge, do you wanna talk to Rebecca?"

"Ugh, no, why would I?" I shrugged, good point, "How about Ella?" She shrugged, "But is Becky suddenly starts talking, I'm hanging up on her." I nodded.

"Be my guest."

"Wait MAX!" Ella yelled into the phone, "Was yelling really necessary?" I asked, pulling the phone away from my bleeding ears.

"Max, the really cute blond dude says he used to date you?" I'm sure the shock showed on my face.

"Umm, what?"

An aggravated sigh, "The really cute blond guy says he used to date you!"

"Um, that's…nice? I guess. But umm, sorry, how did they know where we were?" I asked, kind of curious. _It's Sam, Max._ That was Angel. I looked at Angel. _You don't think…_ She nodded._ No…that was in _Virginia,_ there's no way they suddenly moved to Colorado, right?_ She smiled. _THEY DID!_

"He says you guys went to some school in Virginia, and they just suddenly decided to move to Colorado, heard you lived here and found you."

"Stalker much?" I said, noticing that everyone was staring at me.

Ella laughed, "No! He is not! He's too cute to be a stalker."

"I'm sorry to tell you, Ella, but it's usually the cute ones that stalk everyone. And yes, trying to find someone _is _stalking someone."

"NO! It says online that a stalker is a person who pursues game, prey, or a person stealthily. And the second one says that a stalker is "a person who harasses another person, as a former lover, a famous person, etc., in an aggressive, often threatening and illegal manner.' So Ha! He isn't a stalker!"

I sighed, "Fine, you win, now BYE! I'll see you in…" I looked at the whole room, "this could take a while," I muttered before hanging up.

"What was with the whole 'stalker' convo?" The dark eyed girl asked.

I shrugged, "Some person is at our door asking for us, saying they've searched everywhere and now they've found us."

"WHAT IF IT'S ERASERS?" Nudge exclaimed.

"I think Ella would-" I stopped, Ella most definitely would invite a 'super-hot, gorgeous, male model' into the house. "Good point. We should go."

"WAIT!" Maya yelled just as we were about to leave. I cursed under my breath and turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"Umm," she looked at Angel, desperately. _She needs to tell you something, something she should've told you when you guys first met._ I raised an eyebrow at her. What the heck was she talking about? She pleaded me with her eyes. I sighed then looked at my flock. Nudge was on her phone, probably playing Temple Run, Angel was reading people's minds by the way her eyes seemed hazy, and Iggy and Gazzy were huddled together secretly.

"Fine, you can come with us," I muttered, exiting before I heard any complaints, YEAHS!, etc. "This is going to be a long day," I muttered to myself before turning back to see everyone mingling, or at least trying to mingle. "A very long one."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope it was at least okay, great would be awesome, but you should tell me. Go press that little review button, it's lonely...**

**Maximum Forever**


End file.
